The present disclosure relates to systems and apparatus for limiting torque utilizing flexural axial spokes. When a device experiences larger than expected torque, the excess torque placed on joints and components of the device can damage the device and prevent proper operation. The mechanical components connected at a joint can be protected by limiting the amount of torque sustained by the joint. Torque can be limited by disengaging the load on a joint when a threshold amount of torque is experienced. Current approaches for limiting torque applied to a mechanical joint include mechanisms that engage and disengage components through friction, use ball bearings situated in detents, or have breakable pins. These approaches can require many parts, be bulky and expensive, and require manual intervention to re-engage the load.